One-Shots
by Bluestar711
Summary: Here I'll be posting one-shots about John Cena and Randy Orton!
1. Chapter 1

John walked into the kitchen in the morning, smiling when he saw Randy had already finished making breakfast and was plating it up.

"Morning."

"Morning, John. Here is your breakfast. And the newspaper."

"Thanks, honey. You ate?"

"Nope. I am going to plate mine up now."

"Okay. I'll get the juice."

"Yours is in a jug in the freezer. Mine is near the eggs."

John takes the juice out and smiles when he sees the pulp in the juice. Damn, he loves pulp in juice. And slightly frozen. He smiles thinking about how Randy is so careful about what he likes and what he doesn't. And it has not even been two days since Randy moved in with him. How does he already know that my breakfast juice is like this? Well, unless he noticed it yesterday. John thinks about pointing it out, but then stops. Maybe Randy will also make fun of him for having juice like that. It has happened in the past, including his own family. But then he did make juice like this and put in the freezer. Maybe he won't make fun.

He pours them a glass each and they sit down to eat.

John notices that the newspaper has been laid down, starting from the Sports Page. The way he reads it. How did it end up like that? Randy did that? He noticed that in a day?! He turns towards Randy and sees him watching him.

"Oh, hey, umm."

"Ran, you have been watching me?"

"No, what, no. I was just looking at the painting behind you."

"Okay. Yeah, that is what you were doing."

They quietly finish breakfast. John is amazed that Randy notices little little things about him. But doesn't know what to say. And it is too soon. They have just begun living together. There will be adjustments to be made. But John smiles thinking how easy Randy seems to make this. He is ready to make them. They'll be a good couple living together. Yes, Randy has made it so easy and comfortable.


	2. Hide and Seek

"Let's play Hide and Seek?"

"Hide and Seek? The game we played as kids?"

"Why not? John, it has been forever. And I have childhood memories of playing this game. Let's play? This park is new to us. We can play."

"Okay. If we look stupid, which we will, it is on you."

"I am counting. You can go hide."

"I still can't believe I am agreeing to this."

Randy turned and started counting, so John had to agree to find some place to hide. He found a well hid area and crouched behind some trees.

A little boy came running towards John though as soon as he had hid. "Joooooohhhhhnnn Ceeeennnnaaaa!"

John quickly put a finger to his mouth. "Quiet, kid. We're playing hide and seek." Just as he had said that, he groaned. He did not really want stories of him playing Hide and Seek! "You want my autograph? You've got a pen and paper?"

The kid ran back and was seen rushing with a pen and paper. John really loved kids. Truly did. Wanted one for himself too sometime. When the kid ran away, John started growing a bit anxious. Maybe irritated more like. Why had Randy not found him yet!

Ten minutes later as well, John had not heard Randy at all. _Maybe he ran away, maybe this was a prank._ He decided to just peek a bit to see what Randy where Randy was. Just as he was standing up, he felt a pair of hands snake around his waist. He looked down at the hands to see the tattoos he so loves. He feels Randy pull him flush against his chest, while chuckling in his ears. "Finders keepers."


	3. Blanket

Monday

John felt the blanket being pulled off him slowly. He started feeling the cold air hit his body, leaving him with a slight shiver. He looked towards Randy, the cause of this. Randy was sleeping soundly on his side with the blanket huddled up around him. Shifting slightly, John tried pulling the blanket back towards him. But Randy wasn't giving any back. He had nicely tucked himself in and John was left without any. "Ran!" John croaked, his voice laced with sleep. "Randy! Blanket." But Randy's sleep didn't even break. Forget getting up, he did not even shift. After much pulling and grumbling, Cena managed to get some blanket back, enough to let him sleep.

Tuesday

John felt the blanket being pulled again. He reacted faster this time._ Was that because of last night?_ he thought. Anyway, he tried pulling the blanket backwards. He was successful and thought he had just got lucky today. He was about to drift off to sleep when he realized that Randy was probably feeling cold. He was probably pulling the blanket because he was cold. John, being the nice guy he was, pushed some blanket over to Randy again. Randy, even in his sleep, recognized the excess blanket and pulled them up. John got off the bed and reduced their temperature setting a bit to sleep. But sadness, he had to stay awake a bit before he fell asleep again.

Wednesday

"Did you reduce the temperature last night?"

"Well, yeah. You were feeling cold."

"But that is what blankets are for. I like the temperature on the higher side."

"But you grab the entire blanket. How am I supposed to sleep?"

"But!"

"But what?"

"I can't sleep without the temperature high up."

"Umm, we need a solution. Sleep more in the middle of the bed than two sides, the blanket is more huddled up that day."

Randy smiled subconsciously seeing John look for solutions and not fight over his quirks. "But you know I hate sleeping too close to another person."

"I know. But it is me. You should be able to sleep near me. Even in my arms, if you believe that that is a possible sleeping position for lovers.

"When you put it like that, I don't even feel like attempting to sleep like that." "Oh wait, there they are. When you make eyes like that, I feel like trying just for you."

John couldn't stop the dimpled grin that appeared on his face.

That night

After their second round of sex, John laid in bed and pulled the pillows closer. Randy stood tentatively on the foot of the bed, unsure of how to get in. He gathered some courage and slipped into bed. He tried sleeping as close to John as possible. He started feeling weird by the feeling of heat from someone else's body so close, the fact that John's smell invaded his senses seemed to provide a sense of calm. _How confusing! _he thought. He tried, really tried to sleep. John frowned a bit seeing the sense of discomfort evident on his partner's face. Just as he was going to say something, Randy jumped off the bed.

"I can't do this."

"Please try."

"I did."

"Okay. Back to where we were. Look, baby, I am very tired now. Let's just sleep where we usually sleep everyday. We'll figure this out tomorrow." As if on cue, Randy yawned, nodded just a bit, slid in bed and fell asleep.

Thursday

The day was so packed that it left the boys no time to discuss their sleeping arrangements. No wonder, both were standing at the edges of their sides of the bed, both unsure of how to sleep. John, ever the solution guy, just walked across the room and retrieved their extra blanket. He nicely laid both the blankets down and gestured for Randy to sleep.

"I am too tired. Good night, Randy. I love you."

"Love you too, John. Night."

Friday

"I don't like sleeping in another blanket than yours."

"Why?"

"I can't feel you, if I want to. Granted most days I don't, but some days I do."

"Randy, you're too difficult. Compromise on something. Temperature?"

"Sure. We can try that."

That night John reduced the temperature a bit and the two men went to sleep.

Saturday

"Did the temperature being low affect you?"

"Yeah, in the bad way it does. I couldn't sleep and kept getting up. I think we have tried all possible solutions. There is none. We have to break up, we can't sleep together."

John just had to laugh at how convinced Randy sounded.

"Stop laughing."

"You actually believe what you said?"

"I just don't see a solution."

"Here is one. Let's not break up. Maybe sleep in different rooms, but."

"Ooh, that is a good idea."

"Are you serious?"

"Ofcourse. Come on, John. Let's try this for one night."

And so they did.

Sunday

John woke up to the empty room and instantly hated it. Randy should be here. If nothing, so that I can watch him in the morning, wake him up and all the other small things. John got off the bed and walked to the room where Randy slept last night. He was surprised to see the bed empty though. He couldn't hear the shower running, but checked the door to the washroom anyway. Nope, empty. He walked downstairs hoping to see the man in the kitchen. Nope, empty. Looking around, he found Randy sprawled across the couch. He found himself waking the younger man up.

"Hey!"

"Hey! Why are you sleeping here?"

"I couldn't sleep in an empty room. I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby. Why here though? You could have just come back to me."

"Because I had suggested the sleep aside thing in the first place."

"So stubborn. Randy, you are difficult to handle, yes. But come on, do we really need to go through all this?"

"What's the solution, John?"

"I just miss sleeping with you."

"I know. So do I. More than you know."

"Then come on. We sleep in the same bed. Reduce the temperature a bit, slightly. And I let you take the majority of the blanket."

"That could work."

"It will, champ."

And they made it work that night. Only that night. The problem kept cropping up every now and then, but both of them kept working on solutions, each more innovative than the earlier.


	4. Untitled

He came home pissed off. Nothing at work seemed to go right for the man. He was frustrated. He unlocked the door of his car, took out his bag, shut the doors and angrily pressed the key button to close his car. He pushed the backpack to his shoulder and fumbled around his pockets for his keys. Sighing loudly, he entered the house hoping to feel some relief at home. He threw his shoes as soon as he entered and put (or rather threw) his backpack to the ground. He walked a few steps towards the kitchen hoping to get a drink that he crashed into the man coming out of the kitchen. As soon as he saw the man, he caught hold of the man's arms and crashed their lips together. It was a powerful and strong kiss. Though the man was caught off guard, he soon recovered and responded to the kiss. He pressed hard against the lips of the man, bit down hard on the lower lip of the man. Quite hard, he drew blood. The man gasped in shock. He took the opportunity to push his tongue into the man's mouth. He kissed the man like he had never before. Tongues fought for dominance, though the man kept feeling that fighting it was futile. He kissed the man, tasting every bit of the man. His hands fumbled with the buttons of the shirt of the man. They did not open as quickly as he wanted it and suffered at his hands. Buttons flew everywhere. The man was stunned. He licked and sucked and bit down at the skin showing through the half-open shirt now. The man gasped and moaned loudly. He fumbled with the button and zipper of the jeans the man was wearing. He pushed the man against the tiled walls of the kitchen. He sucked and bit on the crook of the neck of the man, leaving a very nasty mark. Jeans were pulled down and the man was moved to the counter of the kitchen. The man braced himself on the counter and he entered the man without a second thought to his actions. The sudden nature of the act and the lack of any preparation caused the man to grimace in pain and cry out loudly. He snapped out of his reverie a bit and stopped his actions to let the man adjust to his length inside him. He waited till the pain disappeared off the face of the man and after brushing a quick kiss to the forehead of the man, he started pounding into the man like no tomorrow. He could feel the tightness of the man's heat around him. Each moan by the man sounded addictive. The taste of every kiss was addictive. Every single gasp made him crave more. All the dirty words flowing from the mouth of the man made him obsess over it. The sounds made every time he hit the prostrate of the man directly were addictive. He just wanted to do this over and over again. He could feel the man clench around him and he knew he would not last long. He hit the prostrate of the man over and over again and a sudden change in angle caused the man to come hard. Without even being touched. He himself was close and seeing the man hit his climax and writhe under him caused him to reach his orgasm. As the men came down from their releases and the cries grew softer, he pulled out of the man. He felt relaxed and crashed his lips with his lover's again. This time, though, in a passionate grateful kind of kiss. All the frustration and pent up tension from work related issues had passed onto the man. This was why he loved the man. He could just fuck him senseless to regain the sanity he loses over daily issues.

**A/N: I have purposely not used names. So you can make these to be whoever you want. I did have someone in mind when I was writing it. Try guessing, might be fun! **


	5. Questions and Answers

**A/N: So this weird idea popped in my head one night. It is AU. Hope you guys enjoy.**

Randy sauntered into the club one night. Since he had broken up with Cody, he had been frequenting the club hoping to catch a man for himself. All that had led to were frequent one-night stands. There was one South African whose name he couldn't remember and hairstyle he couldn't forget, then there was a cute short dark haired man who was way too flexible, there was a British man he slept with, a short skinny man with even more tattoos than himself and a cute Southerner with the cutest eyes ever. He just wanted to get laid tonight. A one-night stand is what he wanted. Catching the eye of a nice man and getting into a relationship can be saved for later.

He proceeded towards the bar, wanting to have a drink or two before looking around. As he sat on one stool, he saw a short haired man sitting next to him. He recognized the man. To avoid the man, he turned the other side. But he had already caught the attention of the man.

The man turned towards him. "Hey handsome! How you doing?"

"How did you even know I was gay?"

"My gaydar is impressive."

"Maybe. But clearly your memory isn't."

"Huh?"

"You've already tried hitting on me in the past."

"Really? I am sure to remember a face like yours."

"In the St. Louis University Hospital cafeteria of all places."

"I am sorry for forgetting your beautiful face. Are you still with that kid you came with?"

"Are you still trying to flirt with me?"

"Yes. And I will continue if you have no longer with that kid."

"I am not. But if you wish to do this, I would clarify I am only looking to get laid tonight."

"Maybe I convince you to do this every night with me."

"You'll have to convince me my way then. You can ask me five questions. I'll ask you five. Those five answers are all you get to convince me to sleep with you tonight."

"Deal. Five answers and you'll be ready to sleep with me every night."

"We'll see."

"I'll go first. Why do you keep licking your lips? It is a fucking turn on and you don't even realize."

Randy laughed. "I didn't expect that. I guess it is a habit." "What's your name?"

"John." "I forgot to even ask your name, gorgeous."

"Randy." "What do you do for a living?"

"I was a Detective, NYPD. I have been shifted here, but haven't resumed duties till now." "Do your tattoos mean anything?"

"They sure do. But it is too soon to be telling you that." "Are you into kinky sex?"

"Whoa. Your question is the one no one expected. I like soft bondage, but nothing more."

"Aw! You're vanilla."

"Sports you're into?"

"Basketball. You're a gym guy?"

"Sure am. Muscles show that." "Married or got any kids?"

"Ex wife. One daughter." "Same question."

"Nope. Don't believe in marriage." "So can I kiss you?"

"Is that a question?"

"Yes. Answer me."

Randy just leaned in and John followed his lead. John pressed his lips against Randy's. He sucked on the bottom lip and then the top lip. John licked his tongue over Randy's closed lips, asking for entrance. When Randy opened, John's tongue delved in, tasting the man. The tongues dueled and their tongues explored each other's mouth. John brought his hand up behind Randy's neck and tilted him a bit for better entrance. His other hand lightly brushed against Randy's clothed thigh. After the need for air became too much, both men reluctantly ended the kiss. After gasping for air, Randy realized that this was the best kiss of his life. Someone else taking control, the right amount of pressure, the hands in the right places. He was so going home with this man tonight.

"That's five questions, handsome. Are you going home with me?"

"Atleast tonight, yes."

"The sex shall convince you about sleeping with me every night, love."


End file.
